


Me and you

by Clyde_frog



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse, Eremin - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, babies being hells cute together, established eremin, happy Armin, happy eren, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clyde_frog/pseuds/Clyde_frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That hand he gripped so tight was a reminder of the life they could live, a unspoken symbol of the undying love they shared so greatly with each other and The endless possibility that sat on the soft tips of their fingers.<br/>'One day, the world will be ours'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and you

**Author's Note:**

> Some short eremin-sorry I'm very quick to the point and really thought that this didn't need to be long winded. If you like anime and all that cool stuff go ahead an follow my tumblr at the-bae-levi....  
> Many thanks and merry Christmas (:

Armins hands intwined with erens as they lay side by side below the bright starry sky. That hand he gripped so tight was a reminder of the life they could live, a unspoken symbol of the undying love they shared so greatly with each other and The endless possibility that sat on the soft tips of their fingers.  
'One day, the world will be ours' Armin enthused tracing his thumb on the side of erens hand. The sensation sent tingles throughout his body, how is it possible for someone to love so much? He thought smiling gleefully to himself. His heart thumped in his chest when Armins eyes lit up when he smiled, that flash of happiness in his blue eyes that illuminated the whole world that surrounded him. These small moments they spent together they would treasure for a life time, they'd treat everyday as their last, each day holding uncertainty and possibilities. Eren was of great importance to the ongoing battle against the Titans and they were aware of sacrifices that would have to be made for humanity if needed ; the thought of loosing each other of course was difficult but not something they didn't discuss frequently, each encounter of the subject is approach with caution. 

As the night went on they told tales of the great outside world seen in books, curiously so it seemed had been passed down in his family along side these books. life outside the walls was unimaginable . Miles of icy land cold to the touch, and millions of grains of sand yet to be felt between the bare toes of a explorer traveling in the heat, this all seemed like new worlds outside their own. They waited for the day when the war against the Titans was over and they could venture outside the walls no longer on a mission for survival but a mission of discovery, No longer held down by the responsibility of the thousands of lives living fearfully within the weakening Barriers that separated them from enemy. 

Eren rolled over moving close to Armin then resting his head on his chest. Moving with each rise of his chest.  
'I love you' he whispered.  
Those words were so gently spoken. Armin hummed softly in response, he himself had become encased in a state of utter bliss. In that moment all the death and worry that weighed heavy on their back seemed to disappear, Armin only carried the weight of his lovers head on his chest. For that small moment in which they lay so dangerously close to each other the world stops in it orbit as time freezes, all that seemed to exist was them and the share of smiles and laughter. everything else just a distant memory waiting to be forgotten.


End file.
